Abecedarian Ache
by Lady Grail
Summary: What if Michael had still become a vampire at the end of Lost Boys due to killing David? How would he deal with the Frog Brothers hunting him down? AU. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Abecedarian Ache

A Lost Boys Fan Fiction

 _Note to readers: As a writer, I do not own Lost Boys. I am releasing this chapter in the raw form. Thanks to all my readers, I know it has been a while. Please continue to review they help to keep me inspired to write. I read every one! Thank you again!_

Michael stood breathing hard. David struggled against the antlers sticking out of his chest. The right one had punctured his heart but he was still fighting for life with his last breath. David could feel his blood and power drain away while Michael's red eyes burned as he watched the vampire gang leader breathe his last breath. Michael's senses were on fire. With out a doubt David was dead but nothing had changed. Star burst down the stairs towards the open doors and almost slipped on blood as she stopped in front of David's corpse. Michael grabbed her and pulled her body to shield him from his brother and the Frog brothers as they followed Star down the stairs. All three boys were all smiles and congratulating each other on David's death but Sam turned to look at Star and move towards his brother.

"Get away. Sam," Michael snarled.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I said, get away!" Michael shouted.

"What's the big deal?" Edgar asked. "You destroyed the head vampire. It's all over."

"its not over," Michael growled. "Nothing's changed."

Star looked at the boys. "He's right. I don't feel any different."

Edgar looked at his brother who nodded. "Then there's still one more."

The sound of a car parking and a car door slamming alerted the boys to the arrival of uninvited guests. Sam and Michael both recognized those worried footsteps.

"I'll handle Mom," Sam said as the Frog brother followed him to deal with the humans. "Come, on. Go."

"Don't let her see the bodies," Edgar said.

The storm that was Sam's mother poured through the door as the boys all began talking at once. Michael could hear his mother's voice carry above everyone else's.

"What happened to your face? I don't want to hear another word from you until I talk to Michael."

Meanwhile, Max walked over to David's corpse, ignoring both Star and Michael as he turned David's face to check that he was truly dead before turning back to Lucy, Sam and the Frog brothers.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Max said looking around at the destruction. "David and my boys misbehaved." Max removed his glasses. "I told you, boys need a mother."

Lucy looked confused. "Max, what are you talking about?"

"I knew it!" Sam shouted. "You're the head vampire!"

"Sam don't start this again," Lucy said giving Sam a look that used to wilt him from such nonsense.

Star choose to step into the room. "you're the secret that David was protecting."

Max gave a small smile and nodded.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Who's this?"

"But you past the test," Alan said.

Max looked at them like a chiding father. "Don't ever invite a vampire into your house, you silly boy. It renders you powerless."

Lucy's eyes went wide as Max seemed to be confirming what Sam was saying.

"Did you know that?" Sam asked Edgar.

Michael stood in the shadows. He did not want his mother to see him as a monster, but the knowledge that he had invited Max and thus invited all this danger into his family's life weighted on him. Even standing there, he could hear his families rapid heart beats and smell the adrenaline from their fear. It made him so, hungry. He could almost taste the blood in the air.

"Of course," Edgar said not taking his eyes off Max with the stake at the ready. "Everyone knows that."

"Has everyone gone crazy?" Lucy asked. "What's the matter with all of you?"

Max looked longingly at Lucy. "it was you I was after all along, Lucy."

"What?" Lucy said, instinctively now putting herself between the boys.

"I knew… that if I could get Sam and Michael into the family, there was no way you could say no." Max said.

"Where's Michael?" Lucy asked, her heart truly racing as she took a step back with the boys pushing them to a retreat but still facing Max.

"It was going to be so perfect, Lucy," Max said wistfully. "Just one big happy family. Your boys," Max took at Sam then back at David's corpse. "And my boys."

"Great, the Blood Sucking Brady Bunch," Edgar snarled as Lucy continued to press them backwards.

Then Max turned, and Lucy jumped at the sight of his face, red eyes, and fangs.

"But I still want you, Lucy." Max smiled. "I haven't changed my mind about that."

Michael turned and pushed past Star.

"I didn't invite you this time, Max!" Michael snarled.

"Michael!" He mother yelled and it was all Michael could do not to look at her face. Instead he channeled all his rage at Max and charged.

Max made short work of Michael tossing him to hard into the rafters that he knocked the young vamp out cold.

In that time, Sam had managed to wiggle in front of his mother. Star took up a broom handle with the end broken off and charged at Max, who again tossed her aside, knocking down both of the Frog brothers.

"Don't you touch my mother!" Sam yelled and bolted towards Max with a stake.

"No!" Lucy yelled out, but it was too late. Max had Sam in a choke hold. Everyone knew he could break the boys neck with only a twist.

"Don't fight, Lucy," Max said holding out his hand. "It is so much better if you don't fight."

"Mom don't!" Sam yelled as he watched his mother reach out and take Max's hand. "Don't do it. Mom!. Mom, don't do it!"

Max leaned over to bite Lucy on the neck. Suddenly the sound of Sam's grandfather's horn on the old truck echoed in the front yard as the old man backed the truck into the living room. Michael awoken by the sound leapt to his feet as the fence poles that were in the back of the truck went flying out of the truck and into the house. With all his strength Michael flew down and snatched up Max making sure the master vampire was thrust into the path of the large stake. Max flew back into the fire place which unleashed a firestorm of power.

Michael felt the hunger drain from him as it was replaced by a new sensed of strength as he fell to the floor. Everyone ducked down except for the Frog brothers who looked up to cheer in the aftermath of the master's death. Soon only ash and dust remained.

"Is everyone ok?" Michael asked.

Star was crying repeating, "its over." Again and again. Laddie ran down the stairs and into Star's arms.

"Star! We're all better!"

"Laddie," Star said embracing the child.

Lucy hugged her boys as everyone checked for injuries. Some home they were all ok. Dirty, sore, but alive. Michael looked around. David's body was slowly turning to ash as well. He allowed his family to hug him, but things still felt strange, different. He didn't feel like a half vampire any more but something was off.

His grandfather made his way into the kitchen and took out a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. Lucy watched her father, who didn't say a thing but had a weird look on his face.

"Dad? Dad, are you all right?" Lucy asked.

Michael and Sam had followed their family into the kitchen while the Frog brothers plotted their bill for helping defeat the vampires.

Michael who had Sam on his back let his brother slide off and stand next to his mom.

"The one thing about living in Santa Carla, that I never could stomach," Grandpa said taking a drink. "Was all the damn vampires."

Sam, Michael and Lucy stared at him. But it was Lucy who spoke first.

"You knew about this!"

Grandpa huffed. "I'm not blind. But I never thought you'd invite one over for dinner."

"Dad!" Lucy shouted.

"Wait you knew?" Sam said getting angry. "You knew about them and did nothing?"

"It wasn't my business beside I didn't know about you kids getting involved."

Sam was now truly angry, and he lash out kicking the wall. But nothing in the house was truly stable after the attack. The beam suddenly gave way. It was all Michael could do to move Sam and his mother out of the way, but their grandfather was not so lucky. The glass from the window shot past as the wall gave out cutting the old man on the arm and throwing him towards Michael.

The scent of blood filled the air, and the unease that Michael felt was echoed by dread as a new sense of power and need filled him. He dropped next to the old man cradling him against his chest.

"Michael! What are you doing?" Sam yelled. But he was greeted by Michael's red eyes.

"Michael!" Lucy shouted.

"No!" his grandfather whispered as Michael trembled his head moving slowly closer to the blood. It was it the need was a hundred times stronger than when David had taken Michael to see the blood bath around the bond fire when it was revealed that he was a vampire.

"I can't stop," Michael whispered.

"Its ok," his grandfather said and lifted his arm up to Michael's face.

"Dad no!" Lucy shouted.

"Michael you can't!" Sam echoed as Edgar and Alan finally ran into the room.

But it was too late. Michael's lips touched the wound as his fangs dung into his grandfather's arm and the blood poured into him.

"Get him!" Edgar yelled.

"No!" Lucy said and blocked the way. "You could hurt them both!"

"He's killing your dad!" Alan shouted.

Something in Michael seemed to wake up and he pulled back. The old man was still breathing despite the blood loss. Michael was on his feet so fast that everyone drew back. Seeing the fear on the faces of his family and the Frog brothers ready to strike. Michael paused debating letting them kill him. But the tears in his mother's face as she looked at his blood-stained face and red eyes was too much.

"I'm sorry," Michael whispered and fled into the night before anyone could move.

"Michael!" his mother yelled but it was too late. Instead she ran to her father's side. "He's still breathing. Call 911!" She pointed at Alan. Lucy worked hard to stop the bleeding using her skirt which she tore the bottom hem off and made a tourniquet. Star and Laddie pressed into the room. Edgar was on his feet.

"Get back!" Edgar had the stake ready to kill them.

"Wait!" Star shouted. "We're human!"

"Prove it," Edgar snarled.

Star looked around and picked up a piece of broken glass and drew it across her hand. "See, I'm not healing. We are free."

Now it was Sam's turn to turn on Edgar. "What happened? Why is my brother still a vampire?"

"I don't know…" Edgar said, and Sam didn't wait but grabbed his friend and thrust him into the wall.

"What do you mean you don't know! You're the expert! You're supposed to know!" Sam said as hot angry tears snuck out down the side of his face.

"He must have killed someone and fed," Edgar said.

"No, he didn't. you know he didn't." Sam said.

Alan came back into the room. "Ambulance is on the way." He said then saw Sam and Edgar squared off. "What's going on?"

"Why is my brother still a vampire?" Sam asked turning on Alan now.

"I think he is something else," Alan said.

"What?" Edgar said as Sam let go and looked at Alan. Everyone was staring.

"I think he is the new master," Alan said. "Think about it. He killed David, that was his first kill. Then he killed Max. With vampires, how you become a master vampire, is that you kill the last master and take is power. Michael did that."

Edgar was thinking. "But it shouldn't have done that to half vampires, he should be human, according to the lore."

"Well, then the lore is wrong," Alan said.

"Where does that leave Michael?" Lucy asked.

Everyone exchanged looks, but Edgar said what they were thinking.

"He's a monster. He will kill. It is only a matter of time."

"But he didn't," Lucy said and they looked at her. "My dad is still alive. He stopped despite being what he is. He left him alive and he didn't attack any of us. Maybe there is-"

"No," Edgar said. "If he really is a master vampire, it is only a matter of time before he kills someone or worse makes more vampires."

Sam turned on his friend. "You don't know that! Michael is a good person! He saved us."

"it doesn't change what he is," Alan said. "We have to hunt him down."

"No, _we_ don't." Sam said. "I am going to take of my family. You need to leave."

"Fine." Edgar said. "We'll send you our bill."

"Get out," Sam growled.

Alan and Edgar exchanged a look and headed out into the night. Their bikes were still in the back and they heard the sounds of sirens as they left the family to deal with the after math. They had plans to make and a friend to hunt down.


	2. Chapter 2

Abecedarian Ache

Chapter Two

A Lost Boys Fan Fiction

 _Note to readers: As a writer, I do not own Lost Boys. I am releasing this chapter in the raw form. Thanks to all my readers, I know it has been a while. Please continue to review they help to keep me inspired to write. I read every one! Thank you again!_

Michael bolted out into the night. His grandfather's blood sang in his veins as he fought not to lick the blood from his hands after wiping his mouth. Already his ability to fly had greatly improved, as the hills rushed past as he moved further away from the beach and into the mountains. Michael was keenly aware that the sun would be rising within the hour and he needed to hide. The few places he knew that would protect him from the sun were death traps because that would be where the Frog brothers would check. He had to make a choice and soon.

Or, he thought, _I could simply wait for sunrise and let this night mare be over._ But even as the thought crossed his mind he dismissed it. Michael knew he wanted to live. What that meant now that he was a vampire, heck a master vampire, was anyone's guess. Scanning the ground, he noticed a coyote disappear somewhere in the brush, dropping down he landed to investigate. On closer inspection it was a rather large hole that looked to be an old mine, perhaps from the California gold rush times. Michael didn't question as he crawled inside. It was far deeper than he expected. The coyote growled at him as he pushed deeper. The small creature knew we was the bigger predator and took the first chance to escape towards the breaking dawn. Michael couldn't care less, he crawled as deep as he could, laid on the ground and tried to force back the memories of this horrible night.

Max had been the monster and Michael could not but be glad that he was dead. The same went for David. Even with both dead, Michael felt the anger stir inside him. They had taken everything away from him. His humanity, his family, his life and still they were taking from him. The taste of blood still lingered on his lips and Michael wondered if tomorrow he would wake up with the same thirst that had been calling to him. Would it be worse? As the guilt and memory of the fear on the faces of those he loved filled his mind, the sun rose, and Michael thankfully surrendered to the oblivion of sleep.

Back at the house Sam and his mother were stuck between several detectives answering questions. An ambulance had taken his grandfather to the hospital for an emergency transfusion, but they knew that the old man was going live. Despite the need to follow the ambulance to the ER the police had detained them to answer questions. Thankfully by the time the police had arrived all the bodies had deteriorated to dust, slug, and blood. Nether Lucy or Sam was being of much help. Star and Laddie had already been taken to the police station to meet with a social worker. The police had been looking for Laddie for months and Star for over a year. By the time the police were done, and Sam had been shuffled into his mother's car on the way to the hospital.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

His mother gripped the wheel tighter and for once Sam could tell how tired she was as her lips pressed into a thin line. She looked so worn and he regretted again not telling her the truth, forcing Michael to tell her the truth. The night had been terrifying and despite all that had happened surprisingly short once the danger had passed. Sam was fighting sleep as his body finally felt every scrap and bruise that had been inflicted. There was no doubt in his mind that once they got to the hospital his mother would insist he been checked out. Yet Sam, knew there was nothing to check.

"We need to get the hospital, have you checked out and then see grandpa." Lucy said.

"They said he was going to be all right…"

"I still need to see him," his mother said in a tone he had not heard before. That simple statement was filled with cold rage.

"This wasn't his fault…"

"I don't care to discuss it." She cut him off as the pulled into the hospital parking lot and Sam wisely shut his mouth.

The visit to the hospital was exactly what he expected. There was a long wait in the lobby, followed by pokes and prods by nurses who determined rather quickly what Sam already knew, that he did not need to see a doctor. Sam was able to see the sunrise before anyone thought to call his name or check on their place in line. His mother seemed on high alert and it was all Sam could do not to fall asleep. Within a few hours they were finally allowed to head up to the ICU where his grandfather was sleeping. Apparently, once he was in the hospital he had been given a transfusion and because he had 'felt better' the old man thought it was a good idea to get out of the bed unassisted and use the toilet. This of course lead to him falling out of the bed and breaking not only his arm but his leg as well. When Sam and his mom entered the room, the old man was cussing out the nurse who was helping the doctor finish putting on the cast.

"You are lucky you didn't break your hip," the doctor practically snarled.

"Dad! What did you do?"

"Ah, damnit."

Sam moved to the corner of the room trying not to laugh as he covered his smile with his hands and watched the staff finally get the old man situated into the bed and this time on a bed pan.

"Now, you will press the button and call for help, of so help me…" the nurse said.

"Fine. Fine. Now get," grandpa said.

"Dad," Lucy said. "You need to rest."

"I know, I know." Grandpa huffed. "It has been one hell of a night."

"You're telling me," Sam said, finally taking a seat. His mother practically dropped into the chair next her father and held onto his good hand. A silence fell on the room as everyone stared into space refusing to make eye contact.

"What do we do now?" Sam whispered.

No one answered.

Michael day was filled with fitful dreams. A few times he swore he woke up in the total blackness of the cave, unable to move or scream as the stone floor cut into his skin and all manner of bugs crawled over him. Michael tried to scream but his lips were sealed shut. He could not tell if his eyes were shut or merely the darkness of the cave wrapped him in pitch black. Somehow, he fell back asleep, but the dreams were waiting. Wearing David's face as Michael had killed him. Even Max was there taunting him. When dusk came it was a blessing. Michael woke to find that the sun was setting. It was odd to feel his strength return with the oncoming night. The thirst was there, pulsing with need, and with that the memory of his last feeding. Still Michael felt he had control. He moved out of the cave to find the coyote standing off from the entrance. The small creature let out a low growl and bared his teeth. Michael took his chance. The creature weighed almost nothing as Michael grabbed it behind the scruff of the neck and bared his fangs. Hot blood filled his mouth, and it was foul but seemed to beat back the thirst but only a little. It was all Michael could do not spit it out. The small creature whimpered, and Michael tossed it aside, unsure if the small thing would live or die as it wobbled off on unsteady legs. Michael wiped the blood from his mouth grimacing in disgust. Michael looked over the landscape. _What am I to do now?_ Michael needed blood, human blood. Looking back at the cave, it had made a good shelter, but he didn't want to spend another night like that. First, he had to find blood and after that shelter.

Michael took to the air. It was interesting to see how far he had flown in his panic. Michael hated to admit it, but he savored his flight. Being above the earth was so freeing. The wind in his face and his heightened senses made everything below him have its own beauty. Still his hunger remained steady as a reminder of the monster he had become. Landing on a cliff where the road ended to over look the beach, Michael stood and looked out over the waves. _Do I need to breath? Can I hide in the sea? What else can I do?_ Michael's head was full of questions and the only creature who could have offered any answers were now dead. Michael stood there debating looking for others or merely trying to figure things out on his own.

The idea of feeding on humans both filled him with desire and need along with guilt and disgust. With so many feelings and needs screaming at him he had to sit and think, but it was in that moment a car decided to pull up the road. Without thinking, Michael retreated to the shadow of a nearby tree and watched. The car came to a stop. Inside a man, and what sounded like a much younger woman began to argue.

"What are we doing here?" the girl asked.

"I wanted to show you the view," the man said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I guess, but I thought we were going to a party."

"This is the party," the man said and slid across the seat towards the girl.

"Hey, this is not what we talked about." She protested. "can we leave?"

"How about a kiss?"

"No…" the girl pleaded.

Michael could hear their struggle as the man began to pull on her clothing and draw her closer. The windows were open, but she did not seem to be able to open the doors.

"Stop! No!" she screamed as he began to undress her, and she struggled lashing out with her nails scraping them across his face.

"Bitch!" he snarled, and the first blow can with a spray of blood. Michael bit down on his lips as his thirst rose to the surface. His claws dug into the tree, but neither human heard his struggle.

The girl's cries were muffled by the man as he hit her again and she stopped fighting.

"That's it. Now give us a kiss," the man said and that was all Michael could take.

The door came off the passenger's side with a shriek of metal and upholstery. The girl screamed, and the man shouted. Reaching inside Michael yanked out the man tossing him into the dirt, red eyes blazing.

"Who do you think you are?" the man shouted the stink of alcohol coming off in waves. Michael stared at him and the man began to wet himself in fear.

"Keys," Michael said. The man reached into his pocket and held them out to Michael who took them and tossed them to the girl. He kept his eyes on the man, ignoring the blood coming from the girl's nose. "Drive."

The girl didn't need to be told again. She shoved the keys into the ignition and after several false starts from her panic she managed to turn on the car, throw it into reverse and drive off down the road. Michael towered over the man who was on his knees.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Michael could not answer. Now that the girl was gone, the only blood his senses were homing in on was that which was drying on the man's face. Every aspect of his being was telling Michael to attack, to drain the man dry. Still he was able to hold back.

"How many?" Michael asked.

"How many what?" the man said confused.

"How many girls have you brought here?"

"I swear man, she is the first. I swear."

Michael narrowed his eyes. The man's heart rate had changed along with his scent. Even with the alcohol in his system, Michael could tell he was lying.

"How many?" Michael asked. Leveling his gaze on the man whose eyes went wide. Michael felt a new sensation as the man stared at him and Michael willed him to tell the truth.

"Nine," the man breathed. "Nine, not counting her."

Something broke in Michael. David had killed so many and converted his whole gang including Laddie and Star. Taking from people who were innocent like that, taking so much from so many, just like this man. Michael took hard, careful steps and grabbed the man as he pulled back and tried to get away.

"Was it worth it?" Michael snarled.

"I'm sorry," the man said crying.

"So am I," Michael said digging in with his fangs. The man struggled and hit him, but Michael merely pinned his arms. David and the gang had fed and wasted the blood of their prey. Michael was a much more delicate eater. He didn't want to waste a drop. Blood continued to pump into him as the man's heart began to slow. Michael continued to feed until he had pulled out all he could. Letting the body drop to the ground. Michael stood over looking the ocean.

He had done it.

This is what he was.

Murder.

Monster.

Vampire.

Michael felt a single tear escape down the side of his face and mixed with the blood on his face. Looking down at his clothing, all over his shirt was the blood stains from the fight, from feeding off his grandfather, and now from the man at hit feet.

Michael knelt next to the man and began to undress him. The shirt under the white button up was at least cleanish and had no traces of blood. Michael pealed off his shirt using it to wipe off the blood and pulled on the dead man's white t-shirt. Next he took a look at the wallet ignoring the credit cards and pulling out about a hundred bucks in cash. There were pictures in the wallet but Michael avoiding looking at them, knowing it would only add to his guilt. With a flick of his wrist he tossed the wallet over the cliff. In the man's other pocket was a small swiss army knife, a condom, and several pills. Looking at the man's neck, the bit marks from his fangs and teeth were a little to obvious of a vampire attack at least from all the movies Michael had seen. Opening the knife Michael made several quick cuts removing the pattern of teeth marks and tearing through flesh. Finally, Michael hoisted up the body on his shoulders and tossed it over the cliff. The last thing he needed was to leave a trail for hunters like the Frog brothers to follow.

The body was lost to the waves. Michael licked his lips. _Do I want to keep doing this?_ The killing weighed heavily on him. The human blood was so different from the coyote. Strength and power seemed to sing in his veins. It felt so good. Still it was murder even if that man was a rapist. _Did he really deserve this?_ Michael had no answers. He debated if he could justify killing criminals to placate his hunger or was that merely an excuse? _Is there another way?_ Michael's thoughts turned to his high school blood drive. Last year he hadn't been old enough to give blood though many seniors and teachers had. Michael tried to picture the large bus that had sat in the parking lot. _Where does the blood go after that?_

Michael found himself flying towards the hospital. David and the others had figured out to suddenly appear, surely, he could sneak in and find his way to the blood bank. If caught he could just use his new mind trick, or at least he hoped he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Abecedarian Ache

Chapter Three

A Lost Boys Fan Fiction

 _Note to readers: As a writer, I do not own Lost Boys. I am releasing this chapter in the raw form. Thanks to all my readers, I know it has been a while. Please continue to review they help to keep me inspired to write. I read every one! Thank you again!_

Michael arrived at the hospital and bypassed the lobby entrance to land in the deserted courtyard. The shadows from the well-lit building provided him a cloak to sneak inside. People were everywhere. The scent of antiseptic, blood, and numerous other odors from the human body almost overwhelmed Michael as he walked the halls. He turned to look at a map posted and couldn't find a listing of any blood banks. The closet thing was the laboratory that was near the ICU. Passing by the nurse station Michael overheard the nurses.

"Poor thing, she is a wreck," the nurse told the doctor. "Cops say they pulled her over for speeding, but it was obvious she had been attacked."

"Are her parents on the way?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, at least she was able to give us her name, hard to believe she's only 16. Whoever saved her stopped that monster from doing more damage. Could you imagine if she ended up pregnant?"

"The rape kit is being processed but her hymen was intact so, I think it will come back negative. But protocol."

"Yeah."

Michael moved away. The girl was safe that was all that mattered. He continued towards the laboratory, but suddenly froze.

"Mom, I'm going to the cafeteria," Sam shouted as he left the room.

Michael turned and hid in the shadow outside of the ICU.

"Don't forget, he's being moved to another room later today." Lucy called.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to get out of here for a bit."

Michael watched as Sam disappeared around the corner heading to the cafeteria. His little brother was still in the same clothes from last night and worse the wear. Standing the hallway with all the humans milling around Michael felt frozen. Focusing his senses, he could hear his mother and grandpa arguing over the hospital's plan to discharge him. _I didn't kill him._ That thought flooded him with relief.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" a nurse asked approaching him. Michael cursed himself for not paying more attention.

"If you are visiting someone, it is getting pretty late and you will have to leave soon. Can I show you the way?"

Michael smiled at the woman who was about the same age as his mother.

"No, I know where I am going, I am visiting my grandfather, he is in that room over there." Michael pointed to where Sam had come from. The nurse gave him a look as she pursed her lips.

"Well, good luck with that one, he is a handful."

Michael smiled. "I know."  
The pushing off the wall he walked past the nurse and over to the room. Pausing a moment outside the door. He went in.

"I didn't call for another nurse," his grandfather snarled.

"Michael," his mother said.

The door closed behind him and Michael made no move to enter further into the room as both of his family members looked at him with a mixture of relief, fear, and something else. Dread perhaps.

"Hi," Michael said.

They stared at him. The only noise was the machines monitoring grandpa's vitals.

"Why are you here?" his grandfather asked. "What do you want?"

"Dad!"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," Michael said and got a better look at his grandfather who appeared to be in several casts. The realization that he was hurt more than just a simple bite and blood loss filled Michael with such guilt. "Did I do that?" he whispered.

"No!" his mother almost shouted. "No," she said softer. "This fool tried to get out of bed without help when he was not ready and did that to himself."

"Hey!" Grandpa protested.

"Its true." Lucy got to her feet and moved towards her son. He stayed frozen in the doorway. "Michael are you, all right?"

Michael shook his head. "I'm a monster, mom."

"But you're not hurt." She took another step closer.

"You should stay away from me," Michael said.

"Then why did you come?" his grandfather asked. "You need another snack?"

"Dad!" Lucy said as Michael winced.

"I'm fine."

"So how many people have you killed?" his grandfather pressed.

"That's not fair! He bit you but you're not dead. Leave him alone dad." Lucy said putting herself between her son and her father.

"He's a god damn vampire Lucy," her dad said. "We can't trust him."

"This coming from the man who offered up a vein not 24 hours ago." Lucy said.

"I made a mistake." The old man looked angry but under that was remorse and guilt. Michael knew that look well.

"One," Michael said. Both adults looked at him. "I've killed one man. I am trying not to kill more."

"Michael," his mother whispered.

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"No," Lucy said running towards him, but Michael was suddenly next to the window.

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake." Michael opened the window. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Don't look for me. Goodbye."

"Michael!" Lucy yelled but he was already gone.

Standing at the window, Lucy searched the skies. Only stars greeted her. The door to the room opened.

"Mom? What happened?" Sam said running into the room. Seeing his mother crying, he could guess. "Was Michael here?"

Lucy could only nod as she took her youngest son into her arms and wept.

"Its ok mom," Sam said. "I will find a cure and bring him home."

Lucy only sobbed harder.

Michael flew towards the opposite side of the hospital and made his way in towards the lab. This time no distractions. It was a simple task to avoid people since the lab was mostly shut at night. There were several tubes containing blood. Thankfully an ice chest was in the same room. With some searching he found the blood that was marked "for disposal" skimming the notes, the blood had some sort of flaw that made it unusable. There were other notes showing that blood was only good for about 21 days. The ice chest could only hold about 6 bags of blood. Michael made quick work packing up and then headed out another window.

Now that he had food for the next few nights he had to find a safe place to hide out. Fly it turned out was rather tiring. He moved away from Santa Clara and towards the closest college town of Santa Cruz. There were rumored to be caves near the campus. Michael stopped by and found a locker he could rent on campus and placed the ice chest inside. It was safe and in a cool location. So far, the fall semester had not started but there were still students milling around. Michael decided to try his luck and walked up to a group of three peers about his age, two males and a female.

"Hey," Michael said.

The first guy, a Hispanic dude, gave him a nod. "What up?"

"Have any of you heard of caves in the area?" Michael asked.

The girl's face lit up. "Heck yeah, those places are awesome."

The white dude shook his head. "Naw, they give me the creeps."

"So, you've been there?" Michael asked.

"Duh," the girl said. "There are two, Cave Gulch and Empire Cave." She was practically vibrating with energy. Her white shorts, and high heels swung on the wall where she sat. Michael noticed her tank top had David Bowie on the front.

"I've only been ta Cave Gulch," the first said. "It was kinda boring." The Hispanic guy looked at Michael with dark eyes trying to get a feel but open and friendly. His blue t-shirt looked black except when he lit up a cigarette with his lighter. He was dressed in simple torn jeans, and sneakers.

"That's because the party was lame," the girl said, "But yeah, Empire Cave is way better and still most of it is unexplored."

Michael's interested perked up. Caves were the only thing he knew would really protect him, that was why David had chosen the condemned park.

"Can you show me?" Michael asked.

The three exchanged a look. "I don't have anything else planned tonight." The girl said. "My name is Melody."

"Michael," Michael said extending his hand.

"That's Armando, and this is Ben."

"I'm not sure about this," Ben said. He continued to sit next to Melody his white t-shirt, torn swim shorts, and flip flops which kept falling off so he would have to hop off the wall to get them back on every few minutes as he played with is read ball cap.

"You're not on shrooms this time Ben," Melody said. "Careful he will talk your ear off."

"Seriously dude, when I went there I had this weird hallucination where I was fighting this terrifying masked man. He was about 7 feet tall he wore a long flowing cape. he had a helmet on which must have been giving him some issues cuz he was breathing heavily. He also was holding this crazy sword almost like some sort of saber made of blood. He advanced on me, but I was able to unmask him but then the craziest thing happened. It was my face was the face under his mask. I was really scared cuz my friend I was hanging out with had directly told me no to go into this cave."

"Ok," Armando said, giving Melody a look. "So are we doing this?"

"Absolutely," Melody said. "Let me grab some flashlights from the dorm and we will walk over."

"It is within walking distance?" Michael asked.

"Of course, all the college kids know that. Dude, I learned about it on orientation last year. This is gonna be a blast," Melody said, and she disappeared.

Armando watched her go. "She your girl?" Michael asked.

Ben bent over double laughing. "No way man, she's too good for Armando, or for me."

"Ah," Michael said.

"Hey, don't get any ideas, we watch out for her like our sister."

Michael held up his hands. "No worries. Just curious."

"So, you starting classes next month?" Armando asked.

Michael shrugged. "I don't have a major."

"Like that matters," Ben laughed. "Just take gen ed classes until you figure it out. That's what I'm doing."

"And how's that working out for you?" Armando asked.

"Hey two years strong, but yeah my old man wants me to declare next semester. He seems to think I will make a good accountant. Ugh."

"You don't seem the type." Michael said.

"But seriously, what interests you?" Armando asked.

Michael thought about it. In high school he had only done what he had to in order to get by. He has been a bit of a jock. Then when they moved to Santa Clara, he really hadn't planned past graduation. His new 'condition' was not something he could really take a course in, or could he?

"I am thinking about history, maybe. I like to know more about mythology I guess."

"Cool man," Armando said. "If you do go the humanities route, check into anthropology."

"What's that?"

"Anthropology is the study of what it means to be human, and how humans make meaning in life."

"Sounds like your quoting," Michael said.

"Yeah I took a summer class that just ended. We learned all about mythology and this due name Joseph Campbell…"

Before Armando could explain more, Melody returned in more sensible tennis shoes, carry two backpacks full of water, flashlights, and refreshments.

"We ready?" She asked.

"Now or never," Ben said, jumping off the wall and slipping on his flip flops. Michael followed them as Armando and Ben both took a back pack and Melody gave them each a flash light. It took about 20 minutes to make the hike. Michael was certain Melody was leading the way and had been here numerous times. Where the boys might trip she seemed to know the way without a doubt. Still the cave was also accessible from the road.

Once arriving Michael was surprised there was a low wooden fence that everyone easily jumped. They hiked a quick six feet up the side of the hill and came to a rectangle block of cement. Someone had chipped a hole in the top and attached what looked like a metal ladder. The side of the cement was covered in graffiti. This continued up the side of the mountain but strangely not on the top of the block. There were tons of shoe prints in the dirt and with Michael's eyes he could tell that dozens if not hundreds of people had visited the cave. Melody jumped up on the block and sat looking back at the boys.

"Who is going in first?" she asked swinging her legs.

"Do we have to?" Ben asked.

"If you want to partake in my treats you will," Melody said with a wicked grin.

Michael walked up to the entrance. Shining the light down the tunnel there was indeed a metal ladder but instead of going straight down it angled back. The cave smelled damp, like urine, feces both human and animal, rotting food, and alcohol. There had been a lot of parties down there.

Melody reached into the backpack and handed Michael a plastic bag.

"What's this for?"

"Trash." Michael raised an eyebrow.

Melody smiled. "Look I am taking a conservation class, so one of the rules with caving here at UCSC is that we pick up a bag of trash and take it when we leave."

"Okay…"

"Come on," Melody pushed past him and headed down the hole. She was down inside in no time and called back. "You coming?"

Michael looked at Ben and Armando who shrugged and then Michael followed Melody down the ladder.

Inside the cave was cool and surprisingly dry.

"This is a dead cave," Melody said shining her light around. All over the walls was more graffiti. There was a ton of trash on the ground which she bent to pick up and throw in her own bag. "I find if we grab and bag now, we leave it by the front and drag it out when we are done."

The boys followed her lead and in less than ten minutes there were four bags by them ladder. Melody held up the light to her face and gave them a big toothy grin. "Whose ready to explore?"

"Lead the way," Armando said.

Michael followed her. The cave was muddy despite being a dry or dead cave as Melody explained. Michael was having a much easier time than his new friends, but it was clear Melody knew this cave pretty well. With twists and turns she lead them to a place that after a tight sideways squeeze opened to a larger room. She propped her light down to shine off what looked like a metal mirror surface which gave the room more light.

"Treat time," she announced.

"Thank god," Ben said dropping next to Melody. From his backpack she pulled out chips, a six pack of beer and a pipe with tin. Ben helped himself to a beer and tossed one to Armando before offering one to Michael. Melody ignored the beer and lit up her pipe. The aromatic smell of pot filled the cave.

"We are so lucky no one else is here," Melody said.

"Is it usually crowded?" Michael asked.

"Not this room, but yeah the front really has a lot of party freshman. Thus, the trash."

"How many rooms does this cave have?" Michael asked.

"No clue, but a ton, several are harder to get into and you need to be an experienced caver." Melody said taking a hit. "There is also the Hell Hole cave but that is on private property."

"Like that stopped you," Ben said taking the pipe for a hit.

They stayed there for several hours, but it was Michael who could sense when the dawn was approaching.

"I think we should be going." Michael said.

"Shit," Armando said looking at his watch. "Its 430AM! Gawd I have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Melody said. "Wake up Ben will ya?"

Ben had curled into a ball and Armando shook him away.

"What?" Ben asked.

"We're leaving," Armando said handing him a flash light.

Following the same path, they exited the cave. Michael made certain to grab the trash that Melody had told them to pack up. He followed the crew back to the campus where they dumped the bags in a dumpster.

"Well this is where we part ways," Melody said with a curtsy. "Hope to see you around campus."

"Yeah, same," Michael said.

"Where ya headed?" Armando asked.

"I need to head back to my place to crash," Ben said and followed Melody.

"Me too," Michael said.

"See ya."

Michael watched as they disappeared back towards the brightly lit campus. He had made friends and not tried to kill them. Making a quick stop by the lockers, Michael grabbed the ice chest and headed back to the cave. It took him about an hour of searching but he managed to find an opening that he could put the ice chest through which led to a room that was big enough for him to stand, sit and lay down. There was a large rock which he shoved into the opening and laid down for the night. For the first time, he was thinking about the future, and the idea of college was not a bad start.


End file.
